I Am
by Mistress Freya
Summary: Let's play guess who? They have been abandoned, abused, and labeled as traitors. They have been praised, loved, and made champions. The one and only Team Urameshi.
1. I Am The Punk

Author Note: sorry not a update i just thought changing the format would make for an easier you enjoy

and of course i do not own the characters in this work but this writing it self is my own

* * *

I am the bad boy that your parents warned you about. I'm never in school and when I do show I skip classes. The teachers hate me and in turn the students

hate me. I seem to always get into fights and since I won I must have started it right? The rumors don't help either, really I can't even whistle. Trouble maker

that's what I am I was born that way and who's going to stop me the lush or the no show. Maybe it will be my goody two shoes of a girlfriend or the only guy

that seems as whacked out as me.

Then one day it happens for once everyone sees my act of kindness and not the thug starting trouble but I'm dead. Oh that's just great; stupid kid, stupid ball,

stupid car. I can't believe their actually crying for me? They care? The lush is sober and hysterically crying for her baka of a no good son. My goody two shoes

girl friend is inconsolable. The fool is making a scene with his goons trying to drag him away. Three surprised me more than the fool the kid who asked me to

play with him again, the mom who thanked me for saving her little boy and the principle who gave a damn who even defended a punk like me.

So I can come back with the help of the reaper and a demi god, if I can get a kiss. Our first kiss brought me back to life. Heh, how many can say that? Now I'm

the bad boy who can beat a speeding car and death itself. Man and people call me stupid. Everything has a catch and now I'm fighting demons. I'm saving the

world from things that go bump in the night and they will never know.

It doesn't matter I have my team I have my blood brothers and they know. They know the feeling of being in a fight where you might not walk away. They

know the truth they know me, the real me. We have risked our lives for one another time and time again. To save theirs I'll give up mine once again, I trust

them to get the job done where I failed. I've never trusted any one this much but they are more than family and they were there for me when I returned, when

I rose again. They were there for my rebirth. They witnessed the birth of a war god, a demon lord, Mozoku.

I am the punk, the prankster, the protector, the detective, the human, the champion, the demon and the friend.

* * *

Author Note: This is my first work so I would love to get your reviews. I wish to only do these characters that I love true justice. So with that being said by all means review and please be honest. Oh and give me the name of the character and when it became apparent who i was writing about.


	2. I Am The Fool

Author Note: I do not own these characters. And I hope you enjoy my work.

* * *

I am a real man and I live by the man's code. I'll fight to protect what is mine. That's not wrong, that's a man. These guys need me to look out for them even

that thick headed punk.

Everyone sees nothing but a bad attitude. I see more, there is something great in him and if it takes my face being pounded into the concrete on the daily

bases then so be it. A real man doesn't give up and I know how strong he is. So I'll follow him as he finds his way. I'm called a fool but even I see the real man

behind his pain.

I almost lost it when I thought the world lost a good soul before anyone could see, before he received the treatment he truly deserved. He did not deserve the

cold stares, whispers behind his back and plotting. Then when you came back I swear you seemed to glow with greatness (pretend I didn't just say that).

Then you leaded me to her. I'll fight to protect my innocent love, my beloved ice maiden.

I'll fight alongside you jerks and the fox, though shorty needs a beat down. They have my back so I will never let them down.

I'll even take a hit that could have killed me, that should have killed me. I ran in knowing he could and would kill me. Big surprise for me when I realized he

missed, good thing the fox reacts fast and is a good actor. I'll tease you for it but thanks for crying for me man.

I'm glad you understand now the kind of power you have. You needed that push and I'm glad I could give it and live to see what you could do. We all felt your

heart that day every fighter there worth his salt would die for you now that they felt what I felt the day I met you.

I'll stand by you no matter what enemy arises, whether we face power hunger demons or power hungry humans. It's crazy that you brought us together and

now we are closer then families I see on the street.

I'll fight to protect my home, my friends, my love, my leader, and my world.

* * *

Authors Note: So here I go again of course there has to be more there are to many amazing personalities to just do one person . So just as before review and tell me who you think this is.


	3. I Am The Brain

Author Note: As always I don't own these characters but this work you are reading is mine and i hope you enjoy.

* * *

I am the brain. I am not what I seem though not many try to get to know the real me. My looks seem to get in the way.

I was infamous though out the Makai and Spirit world. I lived my life plundering anything that posed a challenge and took down anyone that stood in my way. I

was a proud powerful demon and that pride was my downfall. I broke my own rule; never go on a heist alone. A shot in the back was my end or so was

believed. I'm crafty as any fox though I'm not sure how many can extract their soul and snuggle up with an unborn human soul for nine months until finally they

have a body. Even after being reborn I was weak and human.

I am the child with wisdom behind my bright green eyes that unsettles some and intrigues others. I am the one that would have left everything I grew to know

if not shown a mother's love in a selfless act. I am the one that could not let go of that mother's love. I was willing to do anything and when I was presented

the opportunity I took it. The fox was back.

I would give up anything and I almost gave up everything. My life is of a small consequence when my mother is concerned. I was a second away from losing my

life for the one human that showed me kindness in its truest form, but you showed up, you stuck your hand in and offered your life instead. You made a

wonderful argument she would spend your extended life mourning her, but what about your mother? I'm sure you didn't even think about that.

That was your charm at the time, you selflessly threw your life on a line for a stranger; a theft you were meant to capture no less. Soon I saw I was not wrong

to follow you. I will forever be grateful to you, your presence in my life has given me a purpose and a greater gift; friends. I was always alone as a human and

aside from my partner in crime as a demon also alone. Now I know I will never be alone. When I'm in a ring surrounded by bombs I hear them call my name

their voices choked with outrage and fear. Even when my masculinity is questioned along with my gender they are there and ready to give an earful before I

can take a breath to deny the absurd claims.

I've never found so many puzzles as I have until I've met you and the others. I don't think I could ever get bored with my leader, my best friend and all of our

conscience and I'll be the brain, the thief, the general, the son, the fighter and the big brother.

* * *

Author Note: Of course i would love for everyone to review and as always give me the character I'm writing about.


	4. I Am The Blade

Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters but this body of work is my creation. So Enjoy.

* * *

I am the Imiko. I am the forbidden child. I am as the ice hags would say "the boy of fire". I could hear their cold hateful voices from the beginning. Before I even

opened my eyes I knew the world did not want me and I was on my own. Pushed (well dropped) from their frigid clawed hands to the lonely darkness of the

world. I should have died but I made it.

Being fished out by the bandits was no god send but it is the reason why I'm here and the closes thing I had to a family. Soon that family turned their backs on

me. You teach me how to kill, I've watched all of you rape and pillage and yet when you realize how strong I am, when you see my bloodlust and my enjoyment

in it your scared. You're fearful of what you all created so you shun me, just like everyone else.

I'm fine on my own. I'll grow stronger and I wouldn't need anyone. I'll do whatever I need to find that floating glacier. I'll do whatever I need to have my

revenge on the demonesses that so coldly tossed me out as nothing but a newborn. My determination pays off. I've given up my power, my gem and time to

training all to get to these soon to be smoldering maidens. Now that I'm here I see their already dead, their hearts frozen long ago. I can't believe I really feel

sorry for the pathetic cowards. Now I know to kill them would be a blessing, so I'll leave and let this floating island of frozen idiots continue their sad existence.

My twin sister left from what I was told in search of me; only giving me another goal, to find her. She's in human world where in my search of my kin I discover

the avatar of the infamous fox thief and soon we are partners. We break into spirit world with that muscle bound weakling. Who eats the souls of children

that's just disgustingly weak, but who am I to talk I'm going for world domination.

Until the detective stepped in, that infuriating child not only had the gall to fight me but to make jokes. This was no warrior this was a kid fighting a monster for

is little girlfriend. I knew I had him I could feel his blood flowing down my blade to my hand, only it was the fox. The stupid bleeding heart of a fox actually

jumped in the way of my attack using his body and blood to save to kid. I was angry and confident even with the fox's help it's no way this human could win.

Then to my surprise he pulls a win out of the air, by pure luck I was taken down. That's the last time I underestimate this particular human. Soon I'm on the

god awful team, but in the end of the day we are a team. I've found my sister and I know nothing will ever hurt her again. I know she is safe as long as she is

with one of them, our new family( curse the fox and his family values). It's hard to say and it will not be repeated even with the threat of death, but I trust

these idiots with my life. As hard as it is even for me to believe I was given trust first, I was trusted with their lives. These fools are my blood brothers. Fight

after fight we stood up for one another and put our lives on the line. The stupid detective and his save the day mentality is infectious.

Then I saw him fall, I saw that punk give his life for the power he knew was in us. I didn't even second guess summoning that second dragon, my life didn't

matter only revenge. He was right I'm becoming a softy. When he came back I couldn't hold back that laugh the team was back and if everyone's power to be

believed we were better than ever; a force to be reckoned with being led by a war god.

When we took our separate ways I knew we were still a team. For once I can say I'm a part of something and I'm more than a murderer or a forbidden child. I

am a warrior, a brother, an ally, the flying shadow, and though I will never admit it aloud I am a friend.

* * *

Authors Note:Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 4 personally I think I'm getting a little better but please review so I can continue to grow and do justice to the ideas that i already have. So as before review and tell me who this is. thank you for sticking with me. Everyone that has stuck with me will get a shout out and a thank at the end.


End file.
